where are you
by destinystarr
Summary: pan is pregnant who is the father
1.

Where are you 

Where are you 

Disclaimer: I don't dragonballz/gt someone else does okay

A/n: this is a pan/someone please review and tell me who should she be with okay it can be ubbu( I've noticed there aren't very many of u/p ), vegeta, 17 and trunks anybody. Okay in my story Vidal died I think that it will make the story more interesting .

I kind of got my idea from the song sexy daddy from destiny's child

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Pan Son had just gotten back from the doctor's office and was shocked she had just found out that she was three weeks pregnant . 'what are my parents going to think about me and how is the father going to react pan you just screwed up you whole life' she thought while going home . 'I could get an abortion but that's murder' . She got home "hi pan did you find out what's wrong with you" her dad asked her "umm..yeah just got a stomach ache that's all" "well as long as you're not pregnant "he said jokingly . 

~ * ~ in pans bedroom ~ * ~

'should I call him ? nah I think I will tell Bra first and tell I'm pregnant'

"hello bra here" "bra its pan I gotta tell you something very important and swear you won't tell anybody please" "okay I promise, if you are making me do this it gotta to be big" "I'm..i'm pregnant" "oh my god you are man who is the father ?" "PAN ARE YOU PREGNANT?????" "oh my god bra my step mom Anne is standing in my bedroom gotta go now bye" ' click' . "Anne please don't tell my dad" "pan I won't tell your father if you tell me who is the dad" 'oh no I can't tell her that he is the dad what I'm I going to do'

"umm….can I tell you who he is after dinner okay" "fine pan if you don't I'll tell your dad and then he'll found out for me" ."okay the dad is my boyfriend that I have been dating for along time but never told you or dad because you would freak out you know him he is ……"

~ * ~ * ~ * 

well should I continue this story and please review who do you think is the father or should be the father okay .this my first fanfic so be easy on me .


	2. 

Where are you 

Where are you 

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz/gt someone else does okay

A/n: okay all of you were helpful on helping me pick which guy to use .so all of you people who reviewed thank you very much. I case you are wondering Vidal is dead is because I want my story different from the fanfics pan's step mom is anne

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Oh pan are you sure his is the father he is older than you" anne asked "yeah I know that why do you care you're not my mother anne" "pan wait" ~ * ~ pan leaves the room ~ * ~

"Dad I'm going over to bra's okay" "okay I guess you can why are you in a rush" 'slam' "man I wonder what's wrong with her" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

"hey pan what you said on the phone are you sure you are" "yes bra I'm sure I even went to the doctors to check" "oh my god is the dad the person I think it is" "yes do you think I should tell him" pan said very quietly "oh man tell him even though I would rather beat the crap out of him" "okay I will can you tell him to come to my house tonight around 12 o-clock I'm going home now " "bye pan" ~ * ~ bra goes down stairs ~ * ~

Down stairs were 17, ubuu, trunks, and yamcha (someone suggested him) they were all watching t.v "hey you come here" bra said while she poked him .he followed bra "what do you want bra" "pan wants you to come to her house at 12" "okay thanks bra" he goes back to watch t.v 

~ * ~ Pan's house at 12 o-clock ~ * ~ 

Pan was waiting for him to come 'I hope he comes I have to tell him tonight' then someone tapped on her window. "Hey pan its me open the window" "oh I'm glad you came I need to tell you something very important to our relationship". "What did you want to tell me" "well I'm …pregnant" pan felt like crying "you're pregnant but we were careful" "are you saying that you don't want this baby" then she couldn't help it she started to cry "shh .. I didn't say that" 

"sniff then what did you mean" "I'm happy that you are I was just worried about what your dad would do to me since I'm older than you but I love you too much to care now what he does to me now". with that they started to kiss .in a couple of minutes they both fell asleep cuddling. 

~ * ~ in the next room ~ * ~

"Gohan what's the matter ?" "nothing I just feel like there's something wrong with pan do you why she has been so strange lately ?" "Gohan pan is …well she is pregnant" "WHAT" "I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHO IS THE FATHER AND KILL THAT IDIOT" "gohan wait …why doesn't anybody listen to me"

~ * ~ pan's room ~ * ~

gohan walks into the dark room and sees pan and some guy sleeping in each other's arms then he turns on the light "PAN" the two that were sleeping woke up "what?" "WHAT THE HELL PAN WHY IS TRUNKS IN YOUR BED ???? IS HE THE FATHER ?" "what who told you that I was pregnant?" "ANNE TOLD ME WELL IS HE" "actually he is the father"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/n: well now that you know who the daddy is what is gohan going to do to him?? Please review 


	3. chapter 3

Where are you 

Where are you 

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz/gt someone else does okay

~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/n: I haven't been able to upload the third chapter because of some family problems and had I to move to B.C, Canada with my dad .Oh well on to the fic! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It had been 2 months since Pan found out she was pregnant and she had moved in with Trunks even though her father Gohan told her if she moved in with Trunks she can not move back with him. Pans belly started to grow that's when Trunks started thinking *I'm not ready for this … I don't think I can handle a child …what I'm I going to tell Pan * 

As Pan came home from work she didn't know what was going to happen as soon as she walked through the doors. "Pan we need to talk" Trunks said as he sat on the couch. "What ever you want to talk about make it fast I really am tired" Pan said as yawning.

"It's about the baby… I don't think I'm ready for it" "What?" Pan said angrily "Do you think I was ready for it? No, I wasn't but I have to live with the fact that I going to have a child" Pan said all most crying "If you feel that way then let me walk out that door but, if you don't stop me I will just rise this child on my own". 

With that she started to walk to the door slowly at first but then faster realizing that he wasn't going to stop her. Pan reached out side and blasted off into the sky ignoring Trunks calling her.

Trunks P.O.V

' Man what jerk I am she's right I don't think she was ready for a baby either I need to stop her from leaving' "Pan stop!" "Don't leave" 'it's to late she can't her me … wait is she crying well I guess so if I were her I would be crying too' 

~ * ~ * ~ Some where in the city ~ * ~ * ~ 

Pan was walking around looking for a place to stay since she didn't have any were to go. She did see where she was going and bumped into some one. " I'm sorry miss… Pan is that you I haven't seen you in a while" Pan looked up to see who was talking to her. As soon as she saw the face of the person she smiled and said "Wow I haven't seen in along time ………"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Well how was that how do you think the person is I know who it because I'm writing this fanfict don' forget to r/r ok bye 

~ * ~ Destiny ~ * ~


End file.
